Clix Fashionistas - Episode 102
This is the second episode of the series. Previously on Clix Fashionistas: Aira and Lilliana leave their realms and come to Magix to study at Alfea. There, they meet three other fairies - Felicia, Nancy and Ruby. These five fairies made a whole team called the Clix Fashionistas. Synopsis The Hex's Attack It was a stormy misty day at Cloud Tower, just the way the witches like it. The Hex Sisters were at a table in the cafeteria. "Sisters, I heard that a new fairy at Alfea is actually from Valeria. She might be having some association with the Phoenix's Light, don't you think?" said Lucy, the eldest witch. "Yeah, but how are we so sure about that?" said Joey, another witch. "Leave that to me." said Misty the youngest witch. And then, the three witches laughed in an evil way. While at Alfea, the Clix were at Professor Palladium's class. "...So, at this class we shall be learning potionology : The study of mixing different potions or herbs to make one potion. But for your level, we shall be mixing simple potions." said Professor Palladium. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Oh the bell's gone off. Class dismissed. " he said as he walked out of the class. The girls walked out of the class, they were discussing about Professor Palladium's class. "What do you think about Professor Palladium's class?" Ruby asked. "Well, under some circumstances. He's teaching: good, He's subject: great. Total, great." replied Aira. "You know, I'm thinking..." said Lilliana when there was a sudden CRASH noise. "What was that ?" asked Ruby. "I don't know. But that surely isn't good. " said Felicia. Suddenly, some winged ghouls stood before the Clix. "Are those ghouls?" asked Aira. "They are...winged ghouls." replied Nancy in terror. "Come on, Clix Magic Winx!" said Aira and they all transformed into fairy form. "Joyful Spring" said Aira as high pressured air shot out of the ground. This hit a winged ghoul. "Lunar Force" said Lilliana. This made white energy come out of her hand. While Nancy and Ruby took care of one winged ghoul, another one was about to attack Felicia. "HELP!" yelled Felicia. "Coming. " replied Aira. "Joyful Spring" "Thanks." said Aira. "Guys over here." said Aira. The girls flew towards Aira. "Stay behind me. "Illusion of Light" said Aira. Suddenly there was mist where the ghouls were. "That will keep them distracted." Out of the mist, one ghoul grabbed Aira's shoe and pulled it down he used its claw to scratch Aira and pull out some of her aura energy. Aira screamed in agony. Nancy flew down to help. "Grab my hand." The ghoul ran away into the woods. Aira grabbed Nancy's hand and pulled her up. The mist was clearing away. "Come on Clix convergence." They shot a ray of energy that destroyed the ghouls. "Where did that come from. " asked Aira as she transformed back. Just then, Miss Faragonda came. " Are you girls alright?" she asked. "We all are. But where did those ghouls come from?" said Aira. "I don't know." replied Miss Faragonda. "Okay, that's enough fight for one day. Come on, let's get inside." said Miss Faragonda. The Plan "Urrgh! Those ghouls were meant to destroy those fairies." said Lucy, the eldest Hex Sister. "Yeah, they're too good for beginner fairies," replied Joey. "Relax sisters. This was our first attack. I promise you all that we will find that Valerian princess and then rip the Phoenix's Light right out of her." said Misty. "But there's something you don't know." A ghoul came running towards them."We never confirmed who the Valerian princess was." The ghoul rubbed his claw on Misty's palm. She closed her hand into a fist and when she opened it there was a yellow light. "This light is too illuminated for any ordinary light." said Lucy. "Yes, its the Phoenix's Light." said Misty. "So now we know who to get that great power from." She added an evil laugh for finishing touches. At Alfea, the Fashionistas were at their room thinking about the attack... "Those winged ghouls came out of no where and they had a target - us." said Aira in a worried tone. "Don't worry. We will find out the senders of those ghouls." replied Nancy. "Anyway, we've got a class now and we'll be late if we don't leave now." said Lilliana. "Oh no! Why! School kills me especially when I don't look perfect." said Ruby. "Well you came to Alfea to study not dress up so you better come." said Felicia pulling Ruby. "NOOOOOOO!" she shouted. After class, the Fashionistas were getting ready to go to bed after their long day... "Oh, my muscles feel cramped up. I can barely hold myself together." said Felicia as she yawned. "I'm guessing we're on the same track." replied Nancy lying down. "Good Night, girls." said Aira. "Good night." they all replied. Later in the night, at Cloud Tower... "Now, what do we do to get the Phoenix's Light from that 'FAIRY' Aira!" said Lucy aggressively. "Uurrrrghhhh! We were so close... if not because of her friends we, would have been brutally ripping the Phoenix's Light out of her!!!" said Misty. "Hey sisters, relax I've got the right way to get that Phoenix Light." said Joey with a mischievios look in her eyes. The next morning, a dim sunray shone into the Clix's room. All of them were fast asleep... Aira tosses in bed and opens her eyes. She sees the sun is out then checks to sees the time. "OH NO ITS ALREADY AFTER EIGHT!" she shouted. The others woke up. "Hey what's up with the yelling?" Nancy asked. "I think I know why," said Lilliana, "We're late for class. " The five girls ran up and about the room trying to get ready. "But how come we over slept." Felicia complained as she fixed her hair. "Well... yesterday was quite a tiring day. So we might have just slept in?" Ruby replied trying to make them feel better. "That's not a problem now." Aira said. "Yeah, lets just get ready and go to class." Nancy finished and ran out of the room. The other four followed.Category:Princess AishaCategory:Clix FashionistasCategory:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki